Clan:Amanecer
Clan Amanecer is a Runescape clan founded by Darke_Physik, and co-founded by Nikrocks1. The clan first appeared on March 13th 2009, but was approximately conceived around November of 2008. Since its creation, Amanecer is one of the fastest developing clans in Runescape. The clan's homeworld is 99, and in-game clan chat is "Clanamanecer". The clan's website is http://clanamanecer.com, and as of February 6th, 2010, has over 100 site members. Clan Classes and Ranks With in Clan Amanecer there are three main classes. Each class defines and determines the ranks of clan members as well as organizes the clan into a manageable system. These three classes, in order of least to greatest power, are the Caballeros, the Espada, and the Reyes. Los Caballeros Within the clan the cablleros is the lowest ranked class. Due to the fact there is no exact limit to how many cablleros there may be, they are the most numerous in the clan. Seventy to Eight percent of all clan members fall into the cablleros class. In ranking caballeros can be anywhere from corporal to lieutenant. Las Espada The Espada is the second highest clan class. In combat, the Espada rule over the masses of Caballeros. Unlike the Caballeros, the Espada are limited in number. There may only be up to nine Espada at any given time. Currently the requirements to become an Espada are 100+ plus combat, and have held a membership in the clan for at least one consecutive month. Members of the Espada are always ranked Captain. As of February 2010, five out of the nine positions for Espada are occupied. Los Reyes The Reyes is the highest clan class. In combat, they control the Espada. Similar to the Espada they are limited in number, in that there may only be up to three Reyes at any time. The current entry requirements for the Reyes are 115+ combat, and have held a membership in the clan for at least two consecutive months. Members of the Reyes always hold the rank of General. Very few clan members ever achieve entrance into this class. History Conception Period (November - December 2008) November & December Clan Amanecer was first conceived by Darke_Physik in November of 2008. Darke, a past leader of clan BSK, had always wanted a hand in the clan business and chose to get started by forming his own clan. After conceiving about creating a clan, Darke informed his rs and real life friend Nikrocks1. Nik was adamant about the idea and chose to co-lead with Darke in the formation of the clan. Between Nov-December 2008, Darke and Nik came up with a draft for the out-line and structure of the clan. Inspired by the anime Bleach, Darke based much of the Clan's structure off the main antagonists in the show, Las Espada, and is direct bases for the clan class. As return, Nik revised much of Darke's original plan, fixing possible loop holes and revising errors. Originally the clan system proposed to have a total of 8 clan Espada, and three Reyes. (This was later changed to include the Exequias and a 9th Captain.) Assimilation Period (January - Febuary 2009) January Following this Darke and Nik began to search runescape for possible members. The third recruited member to the clan was Iamnotniceok (later revealed to be Euroskiwi), who became the 3rd clan general at the time. A few other notable members were recruited during this period, who would later set the foundation for the clan. Some of which were; Slinke Man77, Jedi Emily, Toeatmeat, and Old Hunter. Febuary On February Friday the 13th, a social was held to introduce possible members to one another as well as produce the sense of a community. It was at this social that Slinke Man77 introduced Daking0987 to the clan, who later succeeded Iamnotniceok as General. The Dawn Period (March - May 2009) Named the Dawn Period, after the clan name Amanecer. It was during this period the clan was officially formed and first began to grow. March Dawn On March Friday the 13th, the first clan meeting was ever held, and marked the formation and "dawn" of Amanecer. At this meeting it was officially announced that the level requirement to become a clan captain was to be set at 90+ combat, for 6 weeks from the meeting on April 30th. During this meeting Lean256 officially joined the clan, and was promoted to captain. Website In early March the clan's very first website was established. The website was formed using a Forum Circle account, and provided members with a basic forum system, and a way for general announcements to be posted. This original website has since been taken down, terminated in August 2009, it was surpassed by the newer and current website. April April 2009 marked and increase in clan membership, as well as the formation of the Exequias. During april a few notable players in the clan joined. Some of these players were; Deathcause11, Magician115, and Stewie999222, who later recruited Insan3 Fr33k. Soon after the recruitment of Insan3 Fr33k, the Exequias ranks were formed with Insan3 as head, formerly (lt. of the exequias). It was between Insan3 Fr33k and Darke Physik that some of the first captain's tests were held. May May marked the holding of the very first duel tournament. Held on Friday the 1st of May, the Duel Tournament was run by Darke_Physik, and co-run by General Daking0987, and Exequia Insan3_Fr33k. Though at the time only around 8 members made this event (4 of which were captains), it proved to be a purposeful event none the less. Later in May, Stewie999222, and Magician115 were promoted to captain. Summer Stale Period (June - July 2009) June June marked a surge in clan membership. Peaking at around 50 members, this new surge was so large it unfortunately turned into a detriment on the clan. The problem was only fueled due to further poor management by the captains and generals, and wide-spread disorganization began to become evident. This growing problem of disorganization and mismanagement through out the clan later, would continue to increase during the Summer of 2009, giving it the name, the 'Summer Stale Period'. July During July, Darke Physik had to leave the clan for a period due to personal reasons. In Darke's absence head exequia, Insan3 Fr33k, was made temporary clan leader. After Darke's temporary departure, disorganization continued to spread through out, as well as inactivity. These problems started to manifest more and began to bare heavy a cripple on the clan. Progressive Period (August - December 2009) August Darke's Return In early August Darke returned to the clan, and began to work heavily on fixing and reversing the problems that had taken hold. Darke started first by constructing a new clan website. While working on this effort, he was heavily inspired Team Falcon's website, and based much of the Amanecer website off of Falcon's. New Dawn In late august, the new Amanecer website was released and all clan members, were given one month to join or face removal from the clan. In addition to this well as the preliminary membership system was enacted, to ensure organization in the clan. At the release of the new website, General Euroskiwi was demoted for failure to join and failure to aid the clan during it's time of weakness over the summer. He was succeeded by Insan3 Fr33k. September The very first skill contest was released. The contest was one by Dipstick91, who was also later made head of the exequias. October Amanecer Allies With Falcon On Wednesday the 28th of October, Clan Amanecer fought Team Falcon in a pre-organized stealing creation event. Over 25 members showed up from both clans to attend the event making it the largest clan event ever hosted by Amanecer at the time of release. A total of two matches were played, with an outcome of Amanecer winning both. The effect of this event eventually led to Amanecer allying with Falcon, and is still upheld till today. November Amanecer increased to recruit members, as well as aided Team Falcon with a Kalphite Queen event. December Fun Cave In December of 09, a lieutenant of Clan Amanecer,jojord defected over to another clan. Clan F.U.N., or Family Union Network, was the receiver of the member. It was latter determined that Fun Cave was not a clan but just a "network", despite this they did compete in the previous jagex clan cup, and planned to continue to. No further action was taken or developed over the event. End of the Decade Event January the 23rd, Amanecer had its last event of the 2010 decade. The event was intended to be a clan wars match between Amanecer and other clans, including Team Falcon, Kaiser Blade, and KOTA, however had to be changed quickly shortly before the event, due to absences from other clans. The ultimate event outcome was Amanecer brawling at clan wars for glory. Despite the sudden changed, the event turned out to be grandly successful, becoming one of the largest clan events for Amanecer of the 00's. Expansion Period (January 2010 - Current) January Amanecer and AoS On Wednesday the 20th of January, Clan Amanecer invited Army of Saradomin to a match of stealing creation to be held on Friday the 22nd at 9pm (-5GMT). AoS accepted the match with pride. A total of three matches were played with randomized teams. The matches proved to be very beneficial to both clans with co-leader of AoS, Where Bk At, ultimately stating, "You've now got me hooked on this mini-game". Abyss Level Becomes Head Exequia Due to inactivity Dipstick91 was demoted from the spot of head of exeuqia and succeeded by Abyss Level. Amanecer vs Venom On Monday the 23rd of January, Amanecer went to war with Clan Venom. Amanecer fought Venom at clan wars on Friday at 9pm. Venom attended with 11 members, and Amanecer brought 27. A total of three matches were played with Amanecer ultimately winning all three. February Triumvirate On the first of February Amanecer allied with Zerouh's Triumvirate. Currently no further action has been taken on this alliance. Events Amanecer holds a variety of events, ranging from combat to skill oriented. Events are held weekly, fairing about two to three per week. To better organize these events Clan Amanecer has a complementary events section on there website, Amanecer Events Section. Photo shoots Photo shoots are events where Clan Amanecer specifically spends time together to create a collection of screenshots. At photo shoots members of the clans go to various locations, do an array of activities, and fight a variety of monster, all on screenshots. Photo-shots occur about once every 3 months. In these events Amanecer strives to spread awareness of it's clan, by capturing screenshots of their various activities and then distributing them among runescape. These events have become very popular among because it is the because it gives them a possibility to be featured in the clan banner. The most recent of these events was the Clan Amanecer Christmas Photo Shoot. At the christmas photo shoot, players visited various snow a covered and icy regions of runescape, taking screen shots of different winter activities such. Stealing Creation A commonly hosted event by Clan Amanecer is their Stealing Creation Event. The event was first proposed by a collective group of members who over time suggested an event at Stealing Creation would be of great use, and a lot of fun. At first the idea was ignored, until Jagex announced that a Stealing Creation Competition is one of the three ladders during the clan cup. After which Amanecer scheduled a set of stealing creation events for August of 2009. The events wildly exploded in popularity and have since become a capstone event of the clan. Currently the event is hosted once every week, Saturdays at 10pm (-5 GMT). Clan Contests The most notable type of Clan Amanecer's events, are the clan's skill contests. These contests range a variety of skills, most non-combat oriented. The most popular of these contest are in the fishing, woodcutting, and the construction skills. After the ceasing of each of these event, the winner of the clan contest receives a complementary clan signature. Each signature is unique to the contest, and each signature is only issued to the winner of the contests, making them rare and of great value. Due to the fact of the rewards, the popularity of these skill contests has risen greatly since their initial release as an event. Duel Tournament A duel tournament is a clan event held monthly or bimonthly to determine the combat skill of the current Captains. Diplomacy Allies *Clan:Team Falcon *Zerouh's Triumvirate Non-Aggressive Pact *Clan:Army_of_Saradomin Neutral *Clan:EE *Clan: F.U.N. *Clan: Imperial Dynasty Enemies *Clan: Venom External Links : http://www.clanamanecer.com : http://www.clanamanecer.com/events : http://www.teamfalcon.us : http://www.runescape.com : http://www.forumcircle.com Category:Clans